Breaking avatar the legend of tenzinberg
by thundernator
Summary: Tenzin and korra start making crystal meth together. But what does Amon have to say about this.
1. Chapter 1

**breaking avatar: the legend of tenzinberg **

Tenzin was at the western air temple trimming the bushes when suddenly he started coughing and had a heart attack. But lookingly Pemma was there nearby.

Tenzin fell to the floor. He was unconscious.

"Oh my god tenzin!" Screamed pemma as she dropped her air tacos and went to tenzin.

When Tenzin was at the hospitial when he had woken up.

"Where am i?" He asked.

"you have cancer Tenzin. Lung cancer," said the doctor as he smoked a cigar.

"that is bad. I do not want that." He sad said.

"Also your baby is going to have lekuima, down syndrome, aids, herpes, cancer and will need glasses." The doctor said not giving a fuck at all. Cuz he's a gangsta and shizzle fo rizzle g homedogs.

Tenzin started to cry. It was sad day cause the Canucks lost the superbowl in soccer.

pemma, ikki, meelo and uh...fuck I forgot the other one's name. Fuck it, let's call her Denice.

"Daddy, What is wrong." Said ikki sad but she did not know why she was sad cuz she didn't why, but she was sad cuz she is child.

"The Canucks lost. And i have lung cancer and pemma is pregent with a fucked up baby." Tenzin said.

"Doctor who how much will the treatment cost,"asked Denice

"1 billion dollars."

"But im a councillor. Is there any way to lessen the cause?" Tenzin asked.

"U are? Go fuck yourself. 1 octillion dollars" and the doctor walked out the door.

the next day.

Korra was at air temple island. She had a large statch of meth on her, but almost nobody to sell it to.

'Im bored. Air temple island is a bitch. All they have hear to smoke is weed."

She saw meelo nearby and got an idea.

"hey meelo. Want to try some crystal meth?" She shouted.

Meelo walked up to her and took the bong out of her hand "what is meth?" He asked

"it is like weed,"

"oh okay then" and meelo smoked a joint. He passed out.

"Meelo get the fuck up. Your ruining the floor with your ass ketchup." Tenzin said running towards them. 'Oh shit.' Thought Korra. That is when tenzin noticed the meth.

"Korra did you sell meth to meelo." He accidently stepped on meelo's head. "Fuck off meelo" he shouted as he kicked him into a lake.

"uh no." She lied.

"who makes the drugs." He aked seriously and scarely.

"My dad. But he's not here."

"Korra. i wish to make and sell crystal meth with you."

"Say what now bitch."

End of chapter 1

ator's notice: need for bitch. Bitch for speed. Bitch for bitch: most bitch. Need for spped: bitch pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra was waiting at mcdonalds for Tenzin to talk bout the making the meth. Right, now she was standing in line. She felt like having a cheeseburger.

"Uh, hello. Can I have one big mac, bitch." Said korra

"That will be 7 dollas." Said the clerk-lady person.

Korra gave the lady ten dollas, and got three back. She noticed that they were using lightning bending to cook her cheeseburger.

She got her cheeseburger and ate the cheeseburger. It was great like the sun when its on top of the south.

Tenzin walked in mcdonals like a gangsta and everyone dropped their shit. He took a seat by Korra.

"Korra. Did u find a place to cook yet." He asked.

"Mako and Bolin's place." She replied.

"and i take it that they were okay with that?"

"Yup."

"Well lets cook then." Tenzin pulled himself out of his seat and they walked outside.

And they drove off to the pro bending arena.

Scene change.

Mako and Bolin were at tim Hortons because they are asian and Canadian. They had ice lattes and doughnuts.

"So I was chasing this guy. He stole a purse or something. I used my lightning on him and he started seizuring up on the floor and i said, 'looks like this chase came to a shocking collinson'" said Mako.

"Wow" said Bolin impressed. "What happened to the guy."

"He died, shockingly." Awkward silence. "Well it is getting late."

"Your right" Bolin and mako started to walk home. When they arrived at their apartment, they saw that somebody was inside.

"Bolin stay tight, I think it might be the black kkk."

"Or the gay pride mafia." Suggested bolin.

They got into defensive positions and stormed inside, but they saw Korra and Tenzin instead of latins.

"Korra? Tenzin? What are u doing in our apartment." Mako asked. "And why do u have a meth lab set Up." Notcing the laB in plain view.

"what Bitches? You said we can cook here." Korra replied chillaxing.

"i didnt mean meth." He said angrily. "and tenzin. Why are you helping her."

"Helping her? Im doing all the work. She's just selling the stuff." tenzin replied.

Bolin walked up and grabbed some crystal meth. "Wow. 6 inch crystals. Impressive. How much money have you made?"

"200." Replied korra disappoitnly.

"200? I think i might be able to help. I know a guy that sells drugs."

"Bolin. Don't you dare help them." Mako said angrily.

"But, we can use the money for the finals." suggested Bolin.

"Hold up, bitches." interupted Korra. "we were gonna donate the profits to charity."

"Wait what?" Said mako confused. "Mwth for chairities."

"Actually, that is just one single step on our goals. First were gonna get everyone addicted to meth. Then we'll get meth legalized and will monopolize meth to make more money. We'll then use meth to find a cure for cancer. Then we'll control all medicine in the world and then the entire economy will soon be under our control." Explained Tenzin.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You want to get everyone addicted to meth, so that you can legalize it. Then you're gonna monopolize meth and use it to cure cancer. Which will somehow give complete control over healthcare and then the economy." relayed mako confused.

There was a knock at the door. "This is your landlord. The rent is due."

"Oh shot, bitches. We betta hide." Said korra

ator's notice: fo hizzle my lang os vos beat the cat woth the othr cst on the levt soc


	3. Chapter 3

Korra, Tenzin, Bolin and Mako all ran to hide behind something. Korra hide under a table. Tenzin hide behind a chair. Bolin hide behind a couch. Mako hid behind the floor.

The landlord knocked on the door three times. "Mako. Bolin. The rent is due, if you don't have the money I'm blowing this place fucking up because I won't have my money." said the landlord angrily. He then blasted the door open with his earthbending. He then saw the meth lab and thought it belonged to Mako and Bolin, but it didn't belong to Mako and Bolin cause Korra and Tenzin are the ones who made the meth.

"You guys, were making drugs and didn't share any with me?" Landlord started to cry. He then grabbed a handful of meth and started to eat it. It tasted like the best meth ever. He then got high as fuck. He started to have sex with the floor so hard that it was felt through out all of republic city.

Three hours later, he was done fucking the floor. He pulled up his pants and grabbed some money and a piece of paper out. "Guys, here is eighty thousand dollas for the meth. I'll give u money if you can get me some more meth." He left the building.

Korra, Tenzin, Bolin and Mako all got out of their hiding spots. "OMG. We almost like were boned. That was close, bitches." Korra said. But it was not okay.

Meanwhile in Tokyo.

Amon was sitting his lair scheming bout all the meth and crack. He checked his watch. It was morning, but it was not morning cause the watch was broken. "The goddamn fucking watch is broken." Amon yelled angrily as he threw the watch so hard that it killed somebody, but it was a bender so it was okay.

His iphone then started to ring. So he checked his phone and it was a notice from his meth radar app. "What how can this be? Korra and Tenzin are the making the meth. I must stop them before bad things happen." Amon then looked over at his most trusted lieutenant; Lieutenant.

"You Lieu. I need a motorcycles, the keys, a gun and a record player cause this is the 20's and cellphones don't exist yet." So Lieutenant got him the stuff that Amon had asked for.

"There you go boss." Lieu said twidling his mustache. Amon then did like over two thousand backwards frontflips and jumped over twenty feet in the air onto the roof where his motorcycle was. He then put on guns, n, roses on the record player and ramped off the building to find Korra and Tenzin.

At the school where avatar people go at.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami where all at the big dance. Korra went with Mako and Bolin went with Asami. There was lots of dancing and daft punk was playing (Its a french band from France). "Introducing your new priniciple. Tenzin James Berg." Yelled Asami's dad into the mike like a sports person.

Tenzin then jumped onto the stage and showed off his mussels. "Rargh. I hope you fucking pussies are having a good time." Yelled Tenzin like a wrestle people. He then grabbed Asami's dad and did an Americana on him so his arm was broken and a triangle choke so his neck was broken. (They are jiu jitsu moves cause I know cause I do jiu jitsu). Tenzin tossed Asami's dad's body out the window and into them ocean. "That music was just a warm up. Its time to go hardcore." Tenzin then punched the stereo and dropped a nine inch nails cd in so nine inch nails started to play. The music was hardcore, but too hardcore so everyone started to have sex.

Korra and Mako were sexing like two koalas on fire. "OMG. Orgasm!" Yelled Korra and she had the orgasm. Korra felt tired but still wanted more sex. "Lets go again bitch." Korra demanded.

"Okay." Mako said and they started sexing again. Bolin and Asami were doing it but Bolin's dick was so big that if he didn't be careful he could rip Asami's vagina opened and cause her to have all the peroids in the world and she'll die. So it couldn't do it as well.

"I am currently having an orgasm." Asami said while having an orgasm.

Just then Amon crashed into the dance with his motorcycle. "Ha Ha Ha. I know you couldn't have escaped from me." Amon start to play guns, n, roses so the teens were having sex to guns, n, roses and not nine inch nails. Tenzin got really mad so he turned up the volume on the stereoes. "Ha. Your pathetic record player is no match for my speakers." But Amon ignored Tenzin and turned up his record player and it was even louder then the speakers.

"What? How can this be?"

"Ha. My record players has 12,000 whorespower and 69 rpm, so your speakers are no match for me." Amon goated.

Tenzin knew he had to play rough so he put the speakers up to eleven. The music was so intense and hardcore that the teens were sexing so hard that the sexual energy from all the sexing accidentally opened a portal in hell.

Meanwhile in hell.

Osama Bin Laden was sitting in hell watching television, but it was in french and he didn't know french so he was mad. "Grr. Why are all the channels in french?" He got really mad so he had angry sex with Scarlet Johanson. Almost everyone in hell who wasn't a demon was Osama Bin Landen's bitch cause he was the worlds greatest terrorist.

A portal then appeared so Osama Bin Landen, Scarlet Johansen and her all of the terrorists in the world jumped into the portal and went to the real world.

Back at the dance.

A portal appeared and it shocked everyone to their undergarments. Osama Bin Landen, Scarlet Johansen and all the terrorists in the world jumped out.

"Were back and stronger then ever!" They all said in unison.

* * *

author's notice: If we legalize every single crime, then they'll be no crime anymore. Support Legalize All Crime or LAC for short.


End file.
